Kyoto Animation Wiki
Welcome to Kyoto Animation Wiki ]]'Kyoto Animation Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia about the works of Kyoto Animation (KyoAni for short) and its subsidiary Animation Do that anyone can edit! Timeline *August 26, 2003 - KyoAni ran the comedy spin off series Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu. *January 7, 2005 - KyoAni ran the slice of life/romance/drama series Air. *July 14, 2005 - KyoAni ran the mecha series Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid. *April 3, 2006 - KyoAni ran the slice of life/comedy series Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *October 6, 2006 - KyoAni ran the slice of life/romance/drama series Kanon. *April 8, 2007- KyoAni ran the slice of life/comedy series Lucky Star. *October 5, 2007 - KyoAni ran the slice of life/romance/drama series Clannad. *October 3, 2008 - KyoAni ran the sequel to Clannad called Clannad: After Story. *January 14, 2009 - KyoAni ran the fantasy series Sora wo Miageru Shoujo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai. *April 3, 2009 - KyoAni ran the slice of life/comedy series K-On!. *May 22, 2009 - KyoAni ran the second season of Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *April 18, 2009 - KyoAni released the fantasy film Last War of Heavenloids and Akutoloids. *February 6, 2010 - KyoAni released the slice of life/comedy film The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. *June 1, 2010 - Kyoto Animation Wiki is created! *April 3, 2011 - KyoAni ran the comedy series Nichijou. *December 3, 2011 - KyoAni released the film sequel to K-On!, titled K-On!: The Movie. *April 22, 2012 - KyoAni ran the mystery series Hyouka. *October 4, 2012 - KyoAni ran the romantic comedy series Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions!. *January 10, 2013 - KyoAni ran the slice of life series Tamako Market. *July 4, 2013 - KyoAni ran the sports series Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. *September 14, 2013 - KyoAni released a film adaptation of Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions!. *October 2, 2013 - KyoAni ran the fantasy series Beyond the Boundary. *January 8, 2014 - KyoAni ran the second season of Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions. *April 26, 2014 - KyoAni released the film sequel to Tamako Market, titled Tamako Love Story. *July 2, 2014 - KyoAni ran the second season of Free!. *October 6, 2014 - KyoAni ran the fantasy series Amagi Brilliant Park. *March 14, 2015 - KyoAni released a film adaptation of Beyond the Boundary. *April 7, 2015 - KyoAni ran the drama series Sound! Euphonium. *April 25, 2015 - KyoAni released the film sequel to Beyond the Boundary. *July 18th, 2019 - On the morning hours of July 18th, 2019, at 10:30 PM, a fire was set in the Kyoto Animation Studio headquarters by an unknown person causing one of the biggest massacres in Japan since Post-WW2, killing over 33 people, a tragic day in Japanese History. Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article ;Not sure where to start? *Check out ' ' for some tips *If you are new to wikis, check ' ' *Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Category:Browse